


Like Son

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [233]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/27/19: “break, down, pause”This drabble is third in a series followingSurprise SurpriseandLaugh or Cry. It's been a while since I updated so I think reading those first is a good idea.





	Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/27/19: “break, down, pause”
> 
> This drabble is third in a series following [Surprise Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902711) and [Laugh or Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369132). It's been a while since I updated so I think reading those first is a good idea.

Stiles’s father’s smile didn’t break the tension Derek felt. The man had aimed a gun at him!

And Derek’s mom! He’d let her down badly, staying out all night, on a _school_ night! She’d ground him forever.

But Derek _liked_ Stiles. Stiles was funny, always surprising him. He’d never met anyone like Stiles.

They hadn’t even done anything but snuggle and giggle all night, the best sleep-over of Derek’s life.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek started to explain. “I mean… Sheriff.” He paused.

Stiles’s dad smiled again, said, “Call me John,” and Derek instantly forgot everything he was just about to say.


End file.
